State of Mind
by theshootingstarproject
Summary: Why couldn't Hisagi go to sleep? His thirst wasn't it. The answer was simple, really. All he needed was Kensei. KenShuu. Oneshot.


**Pairing: **KenShuu

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah, you all know I'm obviously not Tite Kubo and that I don't own shit. I wish I did, though. Sigh.

**Summary:** Why couldn't Hisagi go to sleep? He was thirsty, but that wasn't it. The answer is simple, really. All he needed was Kensei. KenShuu.

Hope you enjoy this! I wrote it really quickly, so please forgive me for any spelling/grammatical errors. For the basis of this fic...well, I just tend to find myself picturing Hisagi awake in the middle of the night a lot. And of course, who else is there to comfort him? Gah, they're just too cute together. Plus, Hisagi just seems like the type to have disorders. Like OCD...OOH, that's a good idea for another fic...heheh.

Oh well, I'm getting ahead of myself now. Enjoy! Reviews are ALWAYS welcome.

* * *

State of Mind

Hisagi is an insomniac. Kensei didn't know, but every night Hisagi would watch him as he slept. No, he didn't watch him like a creeper. He just didn't have anything better to do. He couldn't go to sleep, so he found himself staring at the tranquil expression of his sleeping lover.

He couldn't go anywhere. Kensei always fell asleep with his arms around Hisagi. Hisagi welcomed his embrace, yet he didn't like how he couldn't move anywhere. He was stuck on their bed listening to the obnoxiously loud ticking of a clock. The only thing that kept him sane was the man beside him.

He sighed. Hisagi tried to shift into a more comfortable position, but Kensei's arms were wrapped around him. Even in his sleep, Kensei's embrace was tight and loving. As much as he appreciated it, Hisagi was uncomfortable. To make things better, his throat was parched. Hisagi couldn't go anywhere, so he stayed in the man's arms.

Kensei was lying with his arms around Hisagi's waist and his head on his chest, opposite from his heart. Hisagi brought his hand up and stroked the man's cheek with his thumb. Kensei's frame slowly rose and descended, and Hisagi felt his warm breath against his bare chest. In any other situation, Hisagi would have been comfortable. But now, he was tired and wanted to go to sleep. _If only I could,_ he thought.

Hisagi couldn't take it anymore. He needed to quench his thirst. He pried Kensei's arms off his torso, not caring if he woke the man up. He would apologize later. In a few seconds, Hisagi was out of the room and chugging water in the kitchen.

Sure enough, Kensei woke up. "What's wrong?" he croaked, rubbing his eyes as he unsteadily walked into the kitchen.

Hisagi set the cup down next to the sink and wiped off the water off his mouth with the back of his hand. "Nothing. Go back to sleep," he whispered as he placed his hands on Kensei's chest, gently pushing him back.

Kensei grumbled and didn't listen. Even when he was tired, he was defiant and demanding. "What's wrong?" he asked again, with a sterner voice.

"I'm fine," Hisagi muttered. "Just go back to sleep."

"If you'll come with me," Kensei said, grabbing his hand. His eyes were still adjusting to the darkness, but they still had the intense look that constantly mesmerized Hisagi.

Hisagi shook his head before leaning over to rest his head on Kensei's shoulder. His arms quickly followed through and hugged Kensei closer. Kensei seconded the embrace by gently placing his large hands on Hisagi's back. "I can't," Hisagi whispered into his chest.

Kensei's hands ascended to Hisagi's shoulders and pushed him away. They looked into each other's eyes. "Why not?" Kensei asked.

"I won't be able to go to sleep."

"Yes you will," Kensei assured him. Hisagi's expression spoke for him. "C'mon, let's go. I won't be able to sleep if you're not with me."

Hisagi grumbled, but allowed Kensei to guide him back to their room. Hisagi laid back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Kensei rolled to his side and hugged Hisagi with one arm. His face was right above Hisagi's head; his nose was buried into his hair.

Hisagi sighed, knowing that it was hopeless. There was no way he could go back to sleep. Kensei was probably already asleep.

He was wrong. Kensei was awake, barely. He reached over to give Hisagi a brief kiss on the forehead. He whispered, "I love you," before falling asleep.

Hisagi felt strange. Those words, "I love you," felt so foreign to him. He didn't know why. He knew Kensei loved him. As he closed his eyes, he realized that Kensei had never told him that he loved him before.

With a smile, Hisagi felt himself sinking into his own consciousness. He didn't bother to wonder if Kensei knew that that was what he needed. He didn't care. His mind was finally at ease.


End file.
